Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikicity devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikicity is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. UPDATE: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but increasing pressure in life and elsewhere has made my free time to update the site quite limited. As well, I thank everyone who's been keeping the site alive over the past month. Hopefully I can get back to editing the site on a more regular basis soon. --Out of Focus 21:48, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Recent Major Updates *Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests (updated 1/17) *Rachel Dratch (edited 12/02) *Alec Baldwin (added 12/02) *SNL Episode Schedule (Updated 12/02) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *Rumours are abound that Molly Shannon, former cast member, might become the first female alumni to host the show in March (original castmember Gilda Radner was scheduled to host in 1988, but a writer's strike and her untimely death the next year cancelled those plans). The originally scheduled March 18 show has been cancelled. The season will now only have 19 episodes instead of the usual 20. *Here's an outline for the next few episodes: **March 11: Matt Dillon/Arctic Monkeys ** Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1:00am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time (11:35pm Saturday), and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL (1:05am Sunday) is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada (in such markets as Vancouver and Montreal), airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule *'Olympic Break' *Saturday, 3/4/06 (New): Natalie Portman/Fall Out Boy *Sunday, 3/5/06 (Classic): Bruce Willis / Neil Young (oa: 09/30/89) *Saturday, 3/11/06 (New): Matt Dillon/Arctic Monkeys *Sunday, 3/12/06 (Classic): The Rock/AC/DC (oa: 3/18/00) Saturday, 3/18/06 : TBA (oa:) *Sunday, 3/19/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 3/25/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 3/26/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 4/1/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 4/2/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 4/8/06 (New): TBA Sunday, 4/9/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 4/15/06 (New): TBA Sunday, 4/16/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 4/22/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 4/23/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 4/29/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 4/30/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 5/6/06 (New): TBA Sunday, 5/7/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 5/13/06 (New): TBA Sunday, 5/14/06 (Classic):' TBA' (oa:) Saturday, 5/20/06 (New) (Season Finale): TBA Sunday, 5/21/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.